custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 30
A problem I don't know if you've noticed this, but it has come to my attention that the "popular blog posts" tab on the side of the screen has been replaced with blog posts that not only have nothing to do with this wiki, but do not exist on it. Ah, so you are on the wiki right now, thought you weren't. Anyway I began digging a little deeper into it, and found out that it is the popular blog post section for the deadlyest fiction wiki. I am sending a message for the wikia staff now, and will keep my eye out for anything new. Featured Trivia No offense or anything, but...well, do we really need to feature a trivia on the Main Page? I don't see the point... Tomix2010 19:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Tomix2010 hello im new and i just want some help with something important. so if yo could help that would be great. thanks.Bitchface22 00:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Drawings Here are the sketches and drawings I did for your cancelled Gigas Magna Storyline Guide. Also, once I finish chapter 20 of DR, would you be happy to write the next chapter (or chapters since you said the battle may be a two-part write) featuring nightwatcher's duel with the DR leaders? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Not yet, I have yet to finish chapter 20. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] GMS Ah yes, I am working on it, I scrapped the Overwatch Empire idea and such, and have established several new plans, which override my old one. As for the current new plans: *Fairon will have the choice you mentioned *Fairon will undergo 2 transformations: One into his mutated form, and one into this, which is a form in which he will channel all his powers to destroy the evil for ever. *I agree with that ED is the end. I will post more plans here soon, I'm just too lazy for now. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey, Slice, I've finished my chapter at long last. Would you like to begin yours? [[User:Chicken Bond|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Whats the go? What's the go with templates like this? I've noticed it's not on some of the epic-ness pages. --''ThatDevil '' 09:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Slice, are you capable of beginning Chapter 21 and/or Chapter 22 of Dark Realities? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Is today a good time to start? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] BPY Um... is it safe to say that voting for the BPY is over now, and that I can add the winner, considering it is 2011 now and we still don't have the official winner for 2010? BTW, can't wait to see your DR chapter(s)! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Ummm.... didn't you know? It started ages ago. It was on the news board when it began. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Hey, Slice, I saw that CB did the Featured Image section on the Main Page. Can I do Featured Story? I only updated the Featured article once, and certainly will not be repetitive about it. (When I updated the page once, I joking about how it was becoming a cliché). Varkanax39 01:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) How's the chapter(s) coming along. I apologize if I'm being rude, impatient, or pressuring but its simply that I'm trying to get DR completed before I'm forced to leave the wiki when school returns, since I want to oversee its completion, so I'm really trying to get as many chapters written as possible with my fellow writers. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Mordrax and other matters Love the new Mordrax. As for writing on TBHW, I find myself... Un-inclined to write for it. Anything else I could do for the time being, until I get all enthusiastic again? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) So you know the plans now? That is disappointing, but I simply hope you won't go around leaking the plans to everyone. Besides, I suppose you now know what Nightwatcher is expected to become now. As for your idea, I like the sound of it, and we may just utilize it. Personally, I was going to use more of a Pandorica sort've prison but you've just pitched me a better idea. I was going to have them trapped in the Black Void but your idea seems much better. And as for Nightwatcher's scene, I'll make the correction and see if I can expand Nightwatcher's reflection, though what specific aspects of his past life do you want him reflecting on? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Lol. Alright, guess I'll get on that. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Since you haven't responded yet... I'm assuming I can't update the FS on the Main page, right? Varkanax39 23:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed your message to Varkanax, and in that case "thy shalt not worry about thou's chapter of DR" :3 [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] A question. Now I am going to ask you something I've asked before, but nobody listened: Should we have a background for oasis? This is the only wiki I've seen that doesn't have a background, and this wiki is HUGE! (granted, I think BCW's might be a nebula, but still...) ﻿ Great! ﻿ Blog Post/Top User This should be read by you. No idea why I started the sentence like that... :P --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just read what you've got for your chapter of DR so far. Nice work! Can't wait to see the rest! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Spritesheets Can you get me the Spritesheets for your comics, Also, I can't seem to find a Vahki head on the Sprite kit, can you give me a link to the original BZP topic to see if it has any expansions--Spam 23:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) 1.The link is dead 2. I wanted the link to the BZP topic, oyu don't have to give it to me, But I'm got between Improvising or using Xax 3.The Spritesheets? --Spam 02:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE TRYING TO LINK TO. That's not the BZP Topic, and it doesn't have a link, Anyway, I need to Spritesheets, not the Kit, the Spritesheets for the Characters--Spam 03:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Friend Request Embraz has invited you to become friends, please respond in 30 days or else it'll expire. Nightwatcher scene I'm glad you approved of that Nightwatcher scene I wrote and presented to you. When you say give more reflection on Nightwatcher's past, what did you mean by that? Also, when you said you'd learned our entire plans for DR, did that include those for Broken Worlds? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] NO! Dude, why did you revert my edits to the Fiction template? What if a story has a sequal but not a prequel? The timeline should still show. Sorry to sound mean, but, you're not the only one who understands heavy coding on this wiki. So, would you kindly let me undo you edit revert? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Slice, did you read my earlier message? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Very well then. I will send you the chapter in a PM on WMF. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] There, I've sent the scene to you. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I know, but what if someone (me) didn't want "Previous" on stories that don't need it? Seriously, there was nothing wrong with what I did to it. Change back? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 01:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Again, it's not nessecary. If it's not applicable, then have it showing? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 01:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think it's easier without needed Previous. Also, why do you need prev to get next? Unesecesary I say. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 02:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, how goes chapter 21? I know I'm being a very big fusspot at the moment, but me and my fellow writers really do need to start completing the serial if its going to be completed on schedule. BTW, thanks for looking over the scene I sent to you. much appreciated. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Can I at least change that back? And if I started a vote in the Policy/Vote section, will it be changed? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 02:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. But you did use your administrator powers to revert my edits, even though the template wasn't sysop locked. And don't lock it just 'cause I said that. That would be abusing your power. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 02:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :OKay, the MCC wants me to make a new blog? Is that it? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 02:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I did click the link, I just didn't read it properly. Oh, you deemed it unnessesary? Hmm. That is using your authority. A regular user shouldn't be able deem edits unessesary if the template works the same. Even if they made it and don't like what the another user has done. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 02:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Also would you say voting for the BPY is over now, since it is kinda 2011? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Ah, I see... XD If you had told me you had gone back to school I would have laid off some of previous messages I sent to you regarding the delays. Ah well, at least I know why the delays are happening now. I'll try not to be so bothersome :) [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] OK then. I'll go and update the BPY page and add the award to the winning page. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] how goes chapter 21? I know I'm being a very big fusspot at the moment, but me and my fellow writers really do need to start completing the serial if its going to be completed on schedule. Again, sorry if I'm being impatient or pressurizing. Also, have you finished with the short scene I sent to you, or do you need more time? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] OK then. Good to hear. Is it that virus that you mentioned your computer had? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I never said you repaired it. I asked if the delays were because of the virus you mentioned your computer had. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Fiction. D: Hey, sorry for being a brat yesterday, I just wasn't in a good mood. Could you be a nice admin and delete the Forum post/where ever you moved it? :P --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think you should Email me the chapter about that story I wanted you to write. I'll tell you about it on BMBW. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I forgot tell you. I'll do it now. Check your BMBW talk page. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that's fine with me. Looking forward to reading more! :D -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Improvement Drive I'd still like to help, but I'm not sure which articles I can fix. Varkanax39 21:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I know you've accepted Mersery into your storyline, but I've just noticed your message to RandoMaster, and is it alright if Mersery gets a minor role in TFC? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Sure! I am absolutely fine with that! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Also, I remembered that a long time ago (well... a couple of months to be precise), you said that a selected number of users would be allowed to write TFC with you. Is that idea still going through. BTW, I noticed how you changed the wordings on the message alert from "You have a new message" to "You have an incoming transmission." XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Did you get my earlier message? And BTW, have you finished with that scene I sent to you, or is that writer's block of yours and homework still interfering? It' just that REALLY need it back rather soon. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Re: Well, he's pretty much in control of all elements and powers, though he'll probobally refrain to only using the elemental powers (Light and Shadow included) and teleportation (DURRR. :P). Also, we really need to talk more, don't we. XD Jareroden97 18:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) no Temporal Collapse has not been abandon I was planning on rewriting it after shadow regime with some new plot elements and twists the series are cancelled becuase I've learned I'm just not up to par when it comes to stop motion I made the first half of a The heart of darkness episode and it was terible so go ahead and write about talon's rise and fall. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Hey, Slice, if you want Monaco Skin back for this wiki then go to this link -----> CLICK ME ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as it's been two weeks since anyone has updated the Main Page, can I do it now? Varkanax39 01:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: We've only got 4 days to finish DR. Me and my fellow writers are getting a bit worried the story won't finish on time. BTW, seeing as you've been such a good friend of mine I've left you this little award for when I leave :) has won the Chicken Bond Recognition Award of Trust and Friendship! |text = This user has earned a place as one of the best and closest friends of our resident Bond, and has successfully earned his dearest trust for which he his most grateful! Well Done! |image = }} I see. It's OK, I understand. Writer's Blocks can be so irritating. You know what, I'll let you off the hook. You take as much time as you want. I apologize for all the pressure. I should have know pushing you too far would have this outcome. Now I feel rather bad for doing this to you. However, me, J97, and Varkanax have already taken the precaution of writing all the scenes that were going to take place after your chapter on Word documents, then having them posted to one another and approving and correcting them. We only have a few left to write, and we can easily finish them in the next few days, and have them all prepared for when you can actually finish your chapter in your own time. JP7 and Varkanax will organize the seperate scenes together into chapters then post them, and with all the scenes soon to be completed (minus the final battle), you will be allowed to write in your own time since most of the writing is already done. [User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I have one final question, though: If we want to finish on schedule, can we (the other writers) just post the rest of the chapters whilst you recover from your writer's block. Let us finish our chapters and the entire story whilst you work out what to do with yours. it can just be an uncompleted chapter in the entire serial until you feel you are ready to post it. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Award ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:06, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, when you finally have the time to write your scene, don't forget to include Nightwathcer's pet Girahk. He's still alive and by Nightwatcher's side. So remember to include him too... [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Nightwatcher ﻿Hey there Slice, I've made a version of Nightwatcher (a normal, Toa sized version as I don't really have that many pieces to make a normal version). Is that OK? Jareroden97 06:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just remembered. A while back you selected a small number of users to help you write TFC. Are you still allowing them to write alongside you, or have you dropped the idea? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Ok here is is Delete after reading! Toa Keos 06:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I noticed your message to J97. In case your wondering what his Nightwatcher version looks like, check out the new header picture on the DR page. He's in the shot. 'EDIT:' Speaking of which, what do you think of DR so far? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Coding help! Hey, could you help me make the coding on The Darkness in Life#Epilogue work? I want it like the Spoiler template, but I want it say: Alternate ending. Click show if you want to see the alternate ending. THanks in advance. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you Slicey! :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't work on TDIL. D= --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It is REALLY good, and I've been following it closely. Compared to its original version, it is absolutely, mind-blowing! The writing is perfect, the descriptive writing outstanding, and the in-depth look at the characters' emotions is really well played out and designed. Well done! Can't wait to see more! --Chicken Bond 07:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey TheSlicer, it's CL38. I had an idea for a story, so I just have a question about whether or not I can actually do it. I was inspired by the Marvel Universe (or rather, Universes) and I was browsing the Marvel Wiki, and I thought it interesting that Marvel has made hundreds of different realities, with hugely differing storylines, but the same characters. For example, the Hulk: Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-774); He retained his mentality. Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616; This is the Hulk we usually know, gets turned into Hulk due to adrenaline. One more. Bruce Banner (Earth-1610); In this one he was permanently mutated, and is cloned. Messed up stuff, yah, but very cool. I was wondering, could I make articles with maybe parentheses after the name, so I can re-use the regular characters but a totally different story? For example: I could make Tahu (Insert Universe Thingy Here) who heads the Empire of Metru-Nui (Insert Universe Thingy Here) and kills the traitor Matau (Insert Universe Thingy Here). Ideas? I have a lot of ideas for an alternate universe. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Do you want to be part of BIONICLE FTW!! ? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) OK, I've got my version of Nightwatcher posted! See my Self M.O.C.s blog. Jareroden97 23:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure man! :D Jareroden97 23:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I meant on a very large scale. It'll be loosely be based on the games me and my brothers play, and we use mostly canon characters. Now I just need to think of a name, maybe Universe 38 (U38). I'll make a special template that says something like 'This Article is about a character in an alternate reality'. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer I mean, specifically mine. I get that everything on here is fanon, but I might recycle some of my old characters. Or, what if in the future, I planned to make another universe with the same characters? For example, there's my comic's universe where Antroz was a matoran and brother to Antwon, but in this new one he's a half-Makuta with another half-Makuta, Radiak. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Yah, I guess. Lol, I'm tired. Would you delete it for me? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Coding-ness = TheSlicer's skill > ThatDevilGuy's skill Okay. Did you fix it on the page? Have a look. It's just not working. Why? Use your "I'm epic at coding, but only slightly better that TDG" skills. I'm joking. I changed it so the text is white, because the Spoiler/Alt. ending tag didn't work. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That is so very annoying. I'll just leave it with the white text. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Could you do an NRC Review for Into the Darkness? Varkanax39 20:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I could do some... Varkanax39 20:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Journey's End Yeah, I do like, the only reason your not cast yet is because I am waiting for more people to enter. But if Noone else enter/no else is good, you'll get the roll all the way ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me, after all, it's your story anyway. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Re: Xev Sure, as long I recieve credit as his original creator. Makuta Kaper I just read your rewrite of chapter one of the Fairon Chronicles and I thought it was awesome. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that you called Harlen 'her' when he's a 'he'. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Sure. Jareroden97 03:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) DR When are you going to finish your chapter? Varkanax39 20:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) How'd you like the final battle? Varkanax39 21:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Show/Hide I have found the solution! :D However, it requires some edits I don't think I have rights to make (as in user rights, incase that sounded weird). Here. I didn't read it all, but it does have the answer, as another user showed me it on the Central Wikia Forum Topic I made. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 10:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) VBC Hey why'd you move my building contest? Toa Keos 14:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, I was actualy going to start work on it later today, but if you think you can, I'd gladly let you do it (your writing skills far surpass mine anyway xD). Jareroden97 23:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Salahad I won't kill him off. He's all yours. But note: He will be in the upcoming Janneus story that takes place after Janneus' time in the Confusion Dimension. Yes, I know you're suprised I still exist. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions 1.The commenting on my Vexon Building Contest blog has closed somehow, could you open it again? 2. Could I make an entries page for it and link it to the blog post? Toa Keos 23:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Have you started your DR chapter yet? Sorry if I'm bothering you, I'd like to finish DR soon so J97 and I can open Broken Worlds, the sequel. PS what did you think of the climax? Varkanax39 01:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) oh god uh sorry for all these plot holes you can edit them out, but I hope you understand it was unintetnional and it is hard to remember every thing that needs to be checked so go ahead. Also yes it is cancled. (and sorry about the late response we have alot of home work this week) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Shadow Regime and more Well shadow regime is fully planned out and I have started thining about its sequel an would you mind if I used that name you sugested a long time ago, Leviathos:Dark Rendevous it works with the new plot idea i've thought of. Anywhoo enjoy your day I gotta go finish my latin home work [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] RE: Inactivity Don't you worry. I just updated "Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Darkness" As you decided to call it. I'll start back up on TBHW in the next three days, and once it starts, it won't stop. As for the Janneus story: That's kinda more of a fantasy I keep telling myself I'm gonna do. After I finish TBHW, If I'm still inspired, I'll write it. If not... Janneus is your character to do with as you like. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Did you see the forum link on cnetral I gave you? If you changed some stuff, it didn't work: Darkness in Life|&diff=prev&oldid=216594}} Link. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 06:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Please Hey, as I know that you have a BZPower account, can you vote for my story (called Deep Shadows, the first option of the poll) in this poll? If it wins, it will become canon and the first story from a CBW member to be canonized.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) absolutly yes it would actually be more conveint for me if I did (you know if they mad a contribution to the fight.) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] A question Would you like me to make Acid have a mechanical arm since you said he lost an arm in TFC? Toa Keos 00:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 04:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: If I say: Rock On!!! do you then know what I mean :P Of course I'll accept it XD. I have encountered enough situations in which having somekind of watchdog/troublefixer for the admins could be usefull, so I'll gladly help ya! SubAqua 16:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I thank you very much! In what place is the rollback button supposed to appear, as I don't see it at all, although that may be because of my blind/tiredness of today. I refreshed the page of the RC already a few times, but I can't see it at all... sorry for the trouble. SubAqua 16:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Got it. They appear as little arrows. I was crazy enough to go looking for an actual button with "Rollback"written on it. Thanks alot! SubAqua 16:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I finally found them... I got to an option of reverting stuff in another way, but I found the button, at last... Again, sorry for being so clumsy. it's a part of me that often shows up when it comes to computers... SubAqua 16:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Happy B'day and a good prankful leaving. (JK, I just hate myself not double-checking!) I think you`re awesome, and I think you are quite mature for your age. Maturer than a certain user of sixteen years old... Also, do you know anything about the bug I can sig myself while not logged in? I did not try it out on other PC`s, but I will tommorow or something. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey There ﻿Hey Slice, would you mind checking out and commenting on my newest blog? Thanks. Jareroden97 18:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You know, I don`t really care. I keep it as it is, and someday, I will find out I sig my IP again. But, I like it as it is. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) A Little Help Here? Hi, Slice, I'm Nuju of Ice. Well, under a different name and password. Let me get to the point: Can you help me by reading through Rebel Destiny, and making articles for all the redlinks there? Fill them from what information you can understand in Rebel Destiny about them. I hope to gain two things from this: *1. I want to see what other users are getting out of my work. Am I descriptive enough? Do I need more detail? Are my ideas OK ones? *2. I want to get those annoying redlinks gone and replaced with actual, content-filled articles, because I lack enough time to do it myself. Thanks in advance, and if it's too big a job for you, just tackle the first couple of chapters. Slayer83 00:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: #Sorry to bother you. Geez, seems like we all have no time on our hands... #You left me the same message twice. BW Hey, Slice. Are you gonna enter Broken Worlds? --Chicken Bond 07:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna enter? Just wondering, since we'd (me and the other writers) really like to use your characters again throughout the story. --Chicken Bond 01:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I understand. Sorry, Slice. THANKS! Thanks man! :D *noms on cookies* anyways, if you'll excuse me, I must stab you and CB in the throats so I can claim total power. XD BTW, what do you think of my new sig? Jareroden97 01:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) One thing though: I can't delete comments and pages and protect stuff! Help! D: Jareroden97 01:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Forget what I just said. I've got it fixed. XD Jareroden97 01:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I know how your pranks work, and how to know if they're really a prank or not. I am quite proud of that. C: --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 06:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It's OK, I understand completely, I've suffered through the same thing before with ITD. Me and J97 will finish the chapter...Varkanax39 17:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Its been a while Sry for going inactive for so long, i'll get to work on Robotopolis now. i just need to ask, do you want it evil looking or good looking? Echo 1125 20:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah a flying plate design, i must ask is that an energy field surounding the upper structureEcho 1125 21:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Slice. I've been meaning to ask this for ages, but, what did you think of the climatic battle Varkanax wrote between Nightwatcher and the fusion in DR? Also, what did ytou think of the idea of Dorex, Charon, and Shayla being voices in his head? --Chicken Bond 09:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) And what are we going to do about the NRC club? Varkanax39 22:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I mean, what are we going to do about those reviews? I can do some, but I don't know which ones you want to do, and I'm not sure if you want anyone else in the club to write a review. And have you read the new ITD? --'Varkanax39' 00:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Did you read my earlier message? What did you think? --Chicken Bond 00:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Requested Item I've started work on 3D city, however it will take time to make -due to my weakness with creating dome structures. Echo 1125 16:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Have you read ITD? What do you think. (I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but you're the only person since CB left who has anything to say about stories but "cool"). Varkanax39 23:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll have to copy those onto my Kindle too. Varkanax39 23:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) And when will you post TDR? I really want to read it. Varkanax39 23:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) TFC Logo Pic I finished my picture for The Fairon Chronicles. Here it is: If you choose to use it, you can change the file name. Perhaps if I had a good pic of Fairon without any of TF's stuff in the background, I could have made it better. If you want, I can make another one. An Odd Request Hey, I wanted to know if I could use Gigas Magnus in the upcoming Re-Write of Norik's Tale, as this time there won't e any bad language, the chapters will make more sense, and it will be original. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my last message? --Chicken Bond 09:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Varkanax39 13:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to let you know that the Member Spotlight hasn't been updated in a while, and seeing as your updating the main page now, might as well do that. Though, I haven't checked it in a while.... ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Voting Just wanted to make sure you didn't take my comment as offencive. It's not. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 08:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I was allowed to make my own Rotaxian. I wanted to know since I believe your the owner of the species. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete Category:B1202-S48 Storyline and Category:B1202-S48 shared pages? I no longer need them. Thanks. And by the way, sorry for accidentally adding the categories to this page. I was trying to link to them. Two Questions Have you read ITD? If so, could you comment on the opinions blog? And how were you able to enable the site notice again? Varkanax39 23:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC)